<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sunflowers Always Find Their Way to The Sun by watcher_ofthe_sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969200">The Sunflowers Always Find Their Way to The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky'>watcher_ofthe_sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gratsu - Freeform, Imagery, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's then you realise that maybe he is the gold chest after which you have spent eternities looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sunflowers Always Find Their Way to The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/gifts">splendidlyimperfect</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@splendidlyimperfect left a lovely review on Maybe Sinning is Okay and so this was the result. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There are sunflowers growing on the tip of your tongue, for your words somehow find ways to reach him. He is your sun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the hollows of your body, you have a garden where there are rivers flowing from which air comes until it fills your lungs. His lips find their way to drink from them while he holds and puts his arms around you like mountains protecting their valleys. From the depths of your throat a voice comes out and it echoes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes are blue and he says that he can see the night sky in it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scoff. “Dumbass, nights are black.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiles and suddenly your eyes are glinting (because gods, he is <em>smiling</em> and you're so weak for it). He leans in closer to your ear and whispers, “But I can see galaxies in them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And fuck, you hold him tighter, nails digging deeper in his skin. You want to tell him that he is the reason for your light, otherwise you would just be a dying star shrinking and shrinking in its coldness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands find their way in your hair and you collide your lips to his because he is the fire that lights up everything but doesn't burn anything. He is the warmth that trails the spring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is the map that you lose yourself in; forever trying to find the treasure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am here,” he says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it's then you realise that maybe he is the gold chest after which you have spent eternities looking for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have found you,” you whisper back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sunflowers always find their way to the sun.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>